


Fatal Link

by BeautyIncognito, i_feel_shinee5, ShineeBang



Category: Dystopian - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyIncognito/pseuds/BeautyIncognito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_feel_shinee5/pseuds/i_feel_shinee5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeBang/pseuds/ShineeBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people rarely live beyond the age of 25, Link has reached the age of 26. With trepidation, Link wakes each day wondering if it will be his last but that fear doesn't stop him from living his life.</p><p>Knowing his days are numbered, Link, with the assistance of lonely hanger-on Lila who is approaching her 25th birthday, plots to wreck their world in a big last ditch prank, but when they accidentally stumble onto a mystery that might explain Link's longevity, all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Collaborative project between i_feel_shinee5 and BeautyIncognito. Work in Progress.

On a grim rainy Wednesday, the world seemed filled with possibilities and puddles. Although Link's friends had ceased being his friends when he celebrated his twenty-fifth birthday, it didn't stop him from thinking up lonely adventures.

On the outer rim of the dome Link called home, he could see almost to the brakiatic dunes. Just beyond he imagined waves of pure water although the water had dried up and gone underground ages ago. It had been a long time since he'd felt rain hitting his skin. He found a nice place in the dry brown crunchy grass then plopped down to remove his socks and shoes. As cold wet droplets fell from the sky onto his skin, Link gasped at the biting, irritating pain then sighed. Acidity was always highest in the summer but at least it was cooler this year. Totally worth it.

Lila plopped down on the grass beside him. "Long time since the rain," she said then lay on her side to study Link. "Hey."

"Why do you come see me so often?" Link groused. This girl never seemed to get the hint that staying close to him would be dangerous.

"Life is dull and I like to live dangerously." She tugged her short strands of bubblegum pink hair up into a spiky pony tail then grinned mischievously.

Link turned his face to hers. With her hair like that, she looked like one of his sister's deranged dolls. He stuck his tongue out then asked, "Wanna do something shitty? Like, something I'll regret doing in my potential last few days?"

"Aw, you do care, don't you?" She frowned. "Want to leave me with a memory when I'd settle for a kiss." Lila puckered up her lips and batted her eyes.

Link had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the bizarre image. He scoffed, "You're such a loser."

"Nice. I'm not the loser who won't die." Lila sat up and pulled at a tuft of grass.

"Well, I'm also not the loser who asked to live longer than expected."

Most dome inhabitants barely lived to twenty-five years old but Link had just celebrated his twenty-sixth birthday. The others were watchful and wary of him, eyeing him with suspicion and derision. Many thought he should kill himself to maintain the status quo. Although Link had always preferred to hang out beyond the edges of the dome, in the last year, it had become one of the few places he felt truly comfortable.

When Lila still didn't look at him, Link sat up and tried to bump his shoulders into hers.

Lila sighed, "Seriously, Link. Why do you have to be such a dick? You have no friends. You should be grateful I still hang out with you. I'm better than nothing." Lila stood and stared into the distance. "Let's do it."

He shrugged off her comment. "Do what?"

"Fuck it up, man," Lila growled. "Tear the roof off the dome and sing in the rain while dancing." She giggled maniacally.

"And how are we going to do that?" Link stared morosely at Lila's shadow stretching long across the parched ground.

"I'm not the dead man walking. You figure it out."

"Figures you'd be worthless."

Lila flashed a deranged smile. "Worthless he says. Shall I blow up it myself and claim the glory?" She tilted her head and widened her eyes. "Stop being a dick and I'll tell you." Lila twirled then playfully leapt from one brown patch to another lazily circling Link.

Link grimaced. Why did he have to get stuck with this freak? "Tell me?"

"For a kiss, I'll tell." Lila grinned then stuck out her tongue.

Link swore under his breath. "Alright. If it's worth my time, I'll kiss you." If it came to it, he'd scrunch his eyes tight and imagine someone else.

"I know something."

Lila stared at Link with an intensity he'd seen only once before on her face. It had scared him shitless then. Older now, and more dead than alive, it still sent shivers ricocheting up his spine. He shrugged away the fear. What did he have to lose? A smile hovered nervously in the corners of his mouth as he considered this choices. "One kiss?"

The change in Lila's position was so subtle Link could almost believe he had imagined it, but it was the hands on her hips that warned he might want to get into a crouching position.

Lila sighed heavily and dabbed at her dry eyes in mock sorrow. "You know there are other maters who would die for my valuable time and attention. Fuck this and fuck you." Lila turned and stormed toward the dome.

"Maters?" Link muttered without thought. Lila slowly pirouetted to face him. It was too late to flee. Link tensed and coiled himself up tight. "Lila, I didn't-"

Lila's voice dropped an octave and gained a sandpaper edge. Her words stilted, staccato and terse. "You son of a fucking dome breeder. Fucking die and get it over with already." Lila angrily spat as his feet.

"Lila, c'mon. I'm sorry. It just slipped out."

"I will, however, resist the urge to tear you limb from limb." Her eyes followed the motion of her hands as she smoothed down the puffy skirt of her mini dress. A chaotic mess stitched from thousands of random bits of brightly colored fabric, it resisted all efforts. Her eyes were icy when she raised them again to Link's. "Don't ever talk to me again. I'm so beyond done with you." She politely bowed then turned without another word.

Link's mouth was suddenly dry as he stared after his last and only friend retreating rapidly. "Shit. Fuck. Damn." He screamed tersely through clenched teeth while pounding the ground with his fist. Link clambered to his feet then meekly called after her, "Lila. Best offer. Two kisses. Good ones, too." Link ignored the crunchy spikes impaling the bottoms of his bare feet.

Lila's footsteps slowed imperceptibly. "Fuck," Link mumbled under his breath. "Three kisses. It doesn't even have to be good information." Lila marched on. "Oh c'mon, Lila. Don't be that way." Link roughly pawed at his hair with his fingers sending spikes awry. "Four kisses with tongue?"

Lila's steps halted. She stood motionless with her back to Link.

Link grimaced. "Ruthless bitch," he muttered. Lila always was better than him at negotiating. "Four kisses with tongue if it's something I can use. Sex if it's amazing. Best offer. Take it or leave it."

A wide grin blanketed Lila's face as she twirled then leapt high into the air. Her giant graceful leaps were worthy of the finest ballerina had any still existed in their world. Within seconds, she stood before Link, hand outstretched. "Swear it."

Link swore under his breath, "Fuck." He held out his hand. "On the blood of my breeder, I swear."

Lila's palm smashed hard against Link's. "Sealed and may only the gods break it."

Link rubbed his bruised hand as they resettled on the sparse grass. "God, Lila. Why do you have to be so ruthless?"

"Not my fault you always forget." Lila giggled then rubbed her palms together. "Prepare yourself. What I am about to tell you will not only blow your mind but also finally secure me my coveted sexual encounter with a real man." Lila batted her eyes as Link squirmed uncomfortably. "Drumroll please. The dome is failing."

"What?"

"Microfissures. Cracks of microscopic dimensions or microcracks, if you prefer." Lila winked conspiratorially. "They're been forming all over the dome for years. Won't take much to do some damage."

"Surely the UAX is fixing them. How do you know about them?"

"I know someone. Can't. Technology, tools and expertise to repair them died long ago. I figure you could gain dual status if you blew a hole in one. I can see it now." Lila raised her hands above her head into the shape of a frame. "Reviled for destroying the dome and praised for bringing this problem to the attention of, well, everyone." She shrugged as she dropped her hands to her lap.

"What will we do without the domes? They're our homes?"

"Says the guy who spends most of his time outside one."

"What will happen when they fail?"

"No one knows. There are tons of theories but your guess is as good as anyone's."

Link lay back in the grass, folded his arms behind his head and gazed at the gray sky without seeing it. "Blow up the dome. Could we really do it?"

Lila grinned mischievously. "Fuck yeah. I know someone who can help."


	2. Fatal Logic

Link stared at the massive dome that covered the city and tried to imagine how they would go about blowing it up.

"I'd like to learn more about the microfissures before I make a decision."

"How soon?"

"Today?"

"Okay. I'll see what I can do." Lila stood, brushed off the brown grass that clung to her clothes then strode in the direction of the dome.

Link called after her, "Where are you going?"

"I know someone," Lila yelled back but kept walking.

Link stretched out on the ground. Lila was crazy for sure. He'd known it from the first moment they'd met but she was also wicked smart. Better a dangerous ally than an enemy. Link shuddered. Surely she was wrong about the domes.

***

Link woke abruptly then squinted his eyes against the late afternoon sun. He stretched then rolled to a sitting position. In the distance two shadows approached. Lila and a tall spindly figure that towered over her.

Link quickly donned his socks and shoes then stood.

"Link, Link," Lila called out as she ran ahead to greet him. "Come meet Trillo."

"Yeah, sure."

Link gawked at Lila staring sweetly at Trillo and ignored the uncomfortable sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Instead he pawed at his hair with his hand as he took in Trillo's ashen skin, startling blue eyes and thick pale blonde curls. Stick figure. Mop head. Porcelain doll.

"Trillo?" Link asked.

Trillo broke his gaze away from Lila to face Link.

"Yeah, I'm Trillo." Trillo held out his hand then let it drop to his side when Link didn't take it.

Link thought Trillo's voice suited him. Soft and feminine, but also husky.

"I'm the assistant and historian for the UAX. I work primarily with Dwill Forg. I'm the one who told Lila about the microfissures. UAX has been aware of them for years but only recently had them charted."

"Charted?"

"At first the UAX believed they could be repaired."

"I assume Lila's told you what we want to do, so why are you here?" Link asked.

"Link, that's rude," Lila protested.

"I need to know why he wants to help. Can he be trusted?"

Trillo glanced at Lila, swallowed nervously, and then raised his eyes to Link's.

"If what I've discovered is right, we all may be in grave danger. I want to make a difference before I die. I'm in an excellent position to get information. The dome inhabitants need to know about the failures. There are other things too but this is a start. I'll swear now or later but I'm in. You've got my word."

"There's more, Link. Trillo has been studying the ancient records and," she glanced around suspiciously then lowered her voice. "You need to see what he's uncovered."

"When?"

Trillo pulled out a pocket timer and glanced at it.

"We should go now. Most of the UAX members should have vacated the underground by the time we reach it."

"Underground?" Link asked then glanced at Lila.

"You won't believe what's under the dome," Lila said then grinned. "You are going to no shit freak out."

***

Link followed a few paces behind Lila and Trillo as they walked down the narrow hallways inside the dome. Lila and Trillo's arms were linked and heads inclined toward each other. He scratched his head and furrowed his brow as he watched their animated conversation. Was Lila flirting with Trillo? He wondered how they had met but thought he had a pretty good idea.

He knew Lila often trolled the AMX (the Allied Mating Exernet). Given the limited lifespans of the inhabitants, the AMX had been created to bring men and women together for the purpose of breeding. Since most families in a dome were related in some way, the primary purpose of the AMX was to prevent inbreeding. Maters, haters and daters. He wondered which one Lila would classify herself as. Probably a dater.

Or a taster. Or a tease. Yeah, a tease. That's what Link thought. He glanced at Trillo. Probably a mater. Still young enough.

Because of the AMX, Lila knew everyone at their dome and probably half of the citizens in the others. Her favorite saying was, "I know someone." Unlike Link, she wasn't averse to getting to know people.

Link clearly was a hater. He hated the whole idea. Meet cute, fuck and bam, a baby who would grow up raised by children. Children giving birth to children. No wonder this world was so fucked up.

Trillo halted without warning. He scanned the hallway then certain no one was in the area, he ducked through an opening in the wall. Lila followed like a ghost.

When Link caught up to where they had been standing, the wall was smooth with no evidence of a door or opening. He reached his hand out to ghost his fingertips along the door then gasped as someone grabbed his hand and pulled him through.

"Keep up, Link," Lila grumbled.

"Wait. Wasn't that a wall?" Link turned to examine the opening but it wasn't an opening at all. Some kind of holographic image of a wall where the door should have been.

"This way," Trillo called. He pulled down three lanterns from a hook then handed one to Link then Lila. "Stay close. If you get lost, you may never find your way out again."

The hallways narrowed and they had to walk single file. Down three flights of winding stone stairs and along too many dark hallways to remember. Twisting and turning until Link lost track. He wondered how Trillo knew where to go.

Link's breathing grew shallow. The walls felt like they were closing in on him. He wanted to scream. He reached out for Lila and grasped her hand tightly. She squeezed it once.

Without warning, the walls began to open out. A few more twists and turns and Link found himself standing in a large, open room. Filing cabinets lined the walls and a massive wood table sat in the middle surrounded by chairs.

"Are you okay?" Lila asked anxiously while her eyes raked Link's face.

"Starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. Surely there's another way to get to this place," Link said as he sank into a chair.

"There is but it's too dangerous this time of day," Trillo said as he opened a cabinet and pulled out an oversized, ancient, worn leather bound book.

"We'll take the shortcut back. Had to make sure no one spotted us underground. Too many questions if they did. Sorry. I know it's confusing and we had to double back a few times."

"Yeah. I was wondering how you managed not to get lost down here."

"I've been working with the UAX since I was ten. You get lost a few times, you find ways to never get lost again," Trillo smiled.

Link winced. It was like seeing a porcelain doll suddenly smile. He was surprised Trillo's face hadn't cracked from the effort. Surprised but grateful.

Trillo wrestled the book to the table, donned a pair of white gloves, and then carefully opened it and turned several pages.

"This is what I wanted to show you? Do you know the old language?"

"Just a little bit."

"Okay, Lila has already read the information so I'll read aloud. You are welcome to read over my shoulder and confirm the accuracy of the information I am about to share with you."

"No worries. Just summarize and I'll take a look when you're done," Link said then leaned back in his chair.

Lila curled up in the chair next to Link's then took his hand in hers and grasped it tightly. Link glanced at her but didn't try to take it back. Her hand had comforted him in the dark narrow hallways. He sensed he might want that comfort now as well.

Lila smiled encouragingly at Trillo.

"Okay, background information. This book contains the records of our people from approximately a thousand years ago. Prior to that time, our ancestors were scattered across the planet and lived in massive cities with buildings that reached beyond the heavens. We were terrible stewards of the planet and depleted many of its natural resources. Too late our ancestors realized the error of their way. Due to overpopulation of the planet and massive ecological and environmental changes, our ancestors took refuge in massive domes erected across the planet. The United Allied Domes was created to oversee the lotteries for who would be chosen to live in the domes. That organization over time has evolved to what it is now, the UAX and the Council.

"In an effort to reduce overcrowding of the domes, the UAX put in place breeding limitations via the AMX. My research has revealed that the domes were never meant to be a permanent measure. They were to serve as a safe space for our people to survive until the balance of nature could restore itself without man's interference."

Trillo paused then scanned the page with his eyes:

"The United Allied Domes Council discussed the need for more permanent population control measures within the domes. A team of scientists proposed placing a blank in place –

"A blank what?" Link asked.

"The words are faint. It appears as if someone has tried to redact that information from the book. I'll continue."

"to allow only a small exposure to the resulting poisonous gas–"

"What the hell? Where is it? We have to remove it," Link demanded.

Lila placed her hand on Link's arm. "There's more. Please listen."

"It is the Council's belief, after research and discussion, that only the old and weaker members of the population will be adversely affected. In this way, only our strongest descendants will survive."

Trillo glanced at Link.

"So basically, a thousand years ago, our life expectancy was over one hundred years but because of the dangerous substance creating a poisonous gas, our ancestors paid a terrible price. I've found a diagram for what I believe they are discussing. If so, it's possible the packaging has malfunctioned and allowed more poison to leach out into the atmosphere. Over hundreds of years, it has gradually lowered the death rate by exposing us to greater amounts of poison. As the poison has built up in our domes, it has built up in our bodies and in our children's bodies, causing deterioration until we now face death at twenty-five."

"That's crazy," Link said.

"We don't have scientific analysis to prove it but there is circumstantial evidence."

"What evidence?"

"Many citizens spend their working lives leaving the domes for periods of time each day. That allows some of the effects to be lessened. When a person reaches twenty-three years of age, they are retired. At that time, they tend to stay within the domes pursuing leisure activities. As their exposure increases, the disease rapidly progresses until death at or before twenty-five. Plus, those who never leave the dome historically get sick much earlier."

"That's just a theory. Show me some proof," Link said.

"You are the proof, Link," Lila whispered.

Link frowned as tears filled Lila's dark ocher eyes. Green flecks sparkled in the lamp light.

"Lila?"

"You've spent most of your life outside the dome, Link. Even before retirement, you spent most waking moments outside and even most evenings. And you don't even have the beginning stages of the dome disease," Lila said softly. She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek.

Link resisted the urge to arrest its fall. "So we break open the domes, then what?"

"Phase one is break open the dome. Phase two is get the information out," Trillo said.

"What good is breaking open one dome?"

"I believe if we break open the dome, it will open a channel for discussion and allow this information to be brought to light. Even if that fails, breaking open the dome will allow the poisonous gasses to dissipate. Lives will be extended and once again we can open a dialogue about locating and removing the poison. Future generations will be able to once again spread out over the planet."

"Tell him about the rain," Lila said.

"What about the rain?" Link asked.

"It's a theory and I have no proof but I think the planet recovered ecologically some time ago. It's the massive dome covers that keep the rain from falling. Once the domes are damaged, the rains will return and we'll be able to once again grow crops on the surface of our world. There are books here that describe farming and caring for livestock. A library of seeds and genetic material exists that will help us once again repopulate our world. Imagine a world full of abundance and natural foods of every kind and color. Animals you can only imagine. I want to see that world before I die."

"Me too," Lila said wistfully.

"If we remove the poison, will people heal? Will they be able to live longer lives?" Link asked.

"You are proof of that, Link. I believe if we do this we will save ourselves along with our children and our children's children."

"Okay. We'll need help but we need to keep this small. Too many people and word will get out. What do we need?" Link asked.

"Someone to navigate the outer edge of the dome and someone with the knowledge and materials access to blow it up." Lila grinned mischievously. "I know someone"

Trillo laughed shrilly. Link winced.

"You always know someone, Lila," Trilla said gleefully.

 


	3. Fatal Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila assembles a crack force but Link is uncertain.

The underground was as silent as a grave. Trillo reshelved the heavy tome then closed the cabinet. He struggled to pull out a massive chair then perched delicately on its edge. "Any questions."

"Why the UAX hasn't told us about the domes?" Link asked.

"They have been concerned with other matters, primarily population control."

"But the domes aren't over crowded."

"The population is dwindling. The AMX is no longer sufficient. Many citizens don't want to leave behind young children. Plus, legitimate concerns have been expressed about further deterioration of our life cycle. If the trend continues–"

"I get it," Link said.

"People are less willing to have children knowing they will grow up without parents," Lila said.

"Most dome inhabitants want proof but can no longer speak or read the ancient languages," Trillo said.

"But you know about it. Surely you've told someone?" Link insisted.

"I have, but the UAX would prefer to leave this to a future generation."

"Did our ancestors know?"

"I don't believe so. Most historians never researched back this far. I was curious and," Trillo hesitated.

"He's kind of a genius." Lila grinned then reached across the table and placed her hand on Trillo's. A sickening shade of pink burst onto his porcelain cheeks.

"I read fast and love exploring these old books. Plus the ancient language is challenging. I enjoy it."

"Trillo approached the UAX with this info but they shut him up. That's when he mentioned it to me. He hoped I might know someone who was willing to change things. Maybe blow up a dome."

"What good is blowing up one? It won't change anything for the other domes." Link slunk down in the chair.

"Maybe it won't but we have to try. Think of it as a legacy," Trillo said.

"Can you get us a copy of the charting?"

"How soon will you need it?"

"I'll let you know. Lila, I assume you know someone to help us with access to the dome and explosives?"

"Of course."

"How soon can we meet up?" Link asked.

"Is later this afternoon soon enough?"

"We'll meet with the other team members then Lila will contact you for the charting. Once we have a team in place, we'll meet and discuss our approach." Link stood.

Trillo stood and shifted from one foot to the other. "I want to help. Not just with information. Whatever I can do."

Link's gaze raked over Trillo and thought a slight breeze might send him adrift. "Good. Anything else we need to know?" Link asked.

"I'm still reading but I'll let you know if I discover anything else."

***

Trillo led Link and Lila through the tunnels. The return trip was much shorter but Link still held tightly to Lila's hand. He hated that she was enjoying it.

Trillo ducked back into the tunnels and Lila traipsed off in the opposite direction to make arrangements for the meeting. Link felt at odds as he wandered outside the dome. He'd always found life in the domes stifling. He couldn't breathe under the thick glass. At twelve, he had lucked into a job delivering goods between the domes. Despite the heat and cold and lack of life on the planet, he'd always felt more at home standing outside looking in.

The rain had disappeared and with it the puddles. The grass was as brown as ever. Link strolled around the dome, occasionally stopping to take a good hard look at it.

Returning to his favorite place, he stretched out on the grass and covered his eyes with his hand. He had only wanted to pull one last great prank. Leave it to Lila to complicate things.

***

Rustling of grass and soft murmurs roused Link from his nap. He tried to hold on to the fragments of the dream but like the rain, it had gone leaving no evidence.

He sat up. A massive form towered over Lila as she crossed the barren landscape. Link blinked twice to clear his vision then stood and brushed off grass and dust.

It strained Link's neck to take in the full figure of the strong, massive and muscular man approaching him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"My friends call me Cabul." He held out his hand.

Link hesitated then held out his hand. Cabul's massive hand swallowed his then shook it forcefully. Upon release, Link massaged his shoulder.

"Why do they call you Cabul?" he asked.

"Cause I work on the exterior dome cabling systems."

"You know what we're planning. Why are you here?"

"Working on the outer edge of the dome every day, you see and hear things. I love my job but I'm twenty-three in two months. Once retired, I'll lose a job I love but more than that, I've seen too many of my coworkers retire, fall sick and die quickly. Frankly, I'm scared. Lila told me about the dome fissures. I'll get you up on the dome and do what I can to help. You've got my word." Cabul held out his hand, "I swear on the blood of my breeder."

Link shoved his hand away. "Until we make a definitive decision, I just need your word you won't tell anyone what we're planning."

"The dome crew will help where they can but you'll need strong team members. It's not an easy trek to the top of the dome. If you have heavy supplies, we can send one member up via the trolley, but it would safer if we could carry the supplies with us."

"What about security on the dome?"

"As long as you're with me, it won't be a problem. Most of the guys in my team trust me so they won't question your presence."

"How long will it take to reach the top?"

"Probably three days depending on what we need to carry and where we're heading. There are bases along the dome edge where we can rest and camp but they're no more than flat panels to pitch a tent. It's windy so we'll need to carry weights for the tents if the equipment isn't heavy enough. Add to that provisions for three days and anything else."

"Do the dome crews know about the microfissures?"

"Some do. They'd be glad to know we're taking action."

"It would be better to keep it a secret."

"Okay. Whatever you want. I'm just saying. There's lots of guys who'd love a chance to help."

"Link, I hope it's okay. I contacted Rhobus. He was in the area so he's coming to meet us." She pointed toward the dome.

A rotund but muscular man with curly black hair strode toward us.

"Rhobus, explosives." He coughed quietly into his hand.

"This is Link and Cabul." Lila pointed to each as she named them.

"Lila's told you what we want to do. Why do you want to help us?" Link asked.

Rhobus pulled out a rag as his coughing worsened. Lila put her hand on his arm but he shook his head, cleared his throat then tucked the rag into a pocket. The rag was stained with a dark phlegmy substance.

Link recognized the initial stage of the dome disease, an insidious illness with no known cause or cure until Trillo had enlightened him. Link knew Rhobus's coughing would gradually worsen until the dark phlegm eventually filled his lungs. Death by drowning and not a damn thing to stop it. Link shivered.

"As for why I'm here, I'm twenty-three and already in the initial stages of the dome disease. I won't live beyond my twenty-fifth birthday but right now, I'm still strong enough to want to do something. Go out with a bang, you know." His expression grim, Rhobus's eyes bored into Link's eyes seeking understanding. "I swear on my own blood."

"Okay. Good. What do you think?" Link asked.

"The way I see it, it could go one of four ways." Rhobus counted off on his fingers. "One, no damage to the dome. Two, we increase the number of microfissures but the dome is intact. Three, the microfissures crack into large chasms but the dome holds. Four, we shatter the dome and send shards raining down. Depends on your aim." A coughing spell overtook him and the rag made another appearance.

Lila patted his back until his coughing subsided.

"A charting has been done of the dome. If we get you a copy, can you determine the best place or places to detonate?"

"I'll need to see it," Rhobus said.

"I can help, too," Cabul offered.

"I won't know what we'll need until I have the charting. We'll also need to discuss timing of detonation, how to detonate it and best location based on the charting. Do we want to be on the dome when it blows?"

"Probably not." Link said. "Will you be able to warn your coworkers to stay clear of the blast area?" Link asked Cabul.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Alright, let's plan another meeting and get the charting." Link said.

"Shall I get Trillo so we can start now?" Lila asked.

"Sounds good," Cabul said.

"Yeah," Rhobus said.

"Let's do it."

***

Link stared the crack force Lila had assembled to bring down the dome. Effeminate, giant and sick.

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's blow the dome." Link stretched out his hand, "By our own blood, we swear."

Lila, Rhobus, Trillo and Cabul stacked their hands on Link's hand. "By our own blood, we swear," they said in unison.

Lila grinned then started to laugh. The others joined in.

"Where the hell do we start?" Link asked.

"I have the charting." Trillo pulled out a rolled up parchment the spread it on the ground between them. Lila placed pebbles on each of the corners.

"May I?" Rhobus pulled the charting closer. "In order to select the correct explosives, I'll need the location and number of the microfissures and conditions on the dome surface." He stared up at the dome, the top hidden in gray clouds. "Perhaps a more important question would be how the hell do we do we get us and the explosives up there?"

"We climb," Cabul answered.

"No way," Trillo whispered. "We'll never make it."

"We send Lila with supplies and explosives to the top. One person on the track won't be a problem." He scanned Lila's chaotic appearance. "You'll need to dress a little differently. Is wearing a uniform a problem?"

"She'll be fine," Link answered. "How long will it take to climb to the top of the dome?"

"Three days at the most. Coming down will be faster," Cabul answered.

"Why is coming down faster?" Trillo asked.

Cabul grinned. "We slide."

"Can the explosives be remotely detonated?" Link asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking the park might be the best place."

Lila stood. "I will leave you boys to your planning. Link, about our deal?"

"Now?" Lila frowned and as her hands slowly rose to her hips, Link stood. "Coming, Lila."

Twenty paces away, Lila turned. "Did the information meet your expectations?"

Link's brain buzzed with a way to turn this to his advantage. "It has the potential to be amazing."

Lila nodded her head thoughtfully. "Okay. I agree. We'll consummate our deal after the dome blows. Don't forgot your oath."

Link grinned sheepishly. "I won't."

Link rejoined the guys but was dumfounded when the guys continued to stare after Lila. He stared at her receding figure. Had he missed something? He had never found Lila attractive. Too much of a pest.

"So how did you guys meet Lila?"

Trillo's cheeks pinked. "AMX."

"AMX," Cabul and Rhobus echoed.

"We're both haters," Rhobus said.

"Really, I though Lila was a dater," Trillo said.

"Me, too," Cabul said.

Three sets of eyes turned to Link.

"How did you meet Lila?" Trillo asked.

"We're dome neighbors."

"Lucky you," Cabul said.

"Can we get down to business, please?" Link said then lay on his stomach to examine the dome charting.

 


End file.
